herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Necromancer
The Necromancer is a ranged summoner class that uses souls to attack. He can raise up to six skeletons (Four melee, two ranged) from defeated monsters as well as summon a Stone Golem to assist him in defeating his enemies Base Stats * Damage: 20-25 **Each point adds 1-8 * Max Mana: 508 **Each point adds 8 * Damage Reduction: 0.98% **Each point adds 0.96 * Health: 400 **Each point adds 75 Skills Level 1 * Cursed Hands: Spawns cursed hands from the ground around the necromancer. * Skeleton Mauler: Summons a skeleton to fight for the Necromancer (Max: 3). Level 12 * Homing Wisp: Casts a wisp that slowly moves towards the nearest enemy then explodes. * Summon Mastery: Boosts your summoned minions health and damage. Level 24 * Skeleton Mage: Summons a skeletal mage to fight for the necromancer (Max: 2). Level 36 * Meat Bomb: Explodes the nearest corpse damaging all enemies in range. * Soul Channel: Attacking has a chance to cast two light balls in a double helix damaging all enemies in it's way. * Poison Nova: Attacking has a chance to cast a poison nova which poisons all enemies it touches. Level 48 * Rock Golem: Summons one rock golem to fight for the necromancer. Does not require corpses. Synergies * Necronomicon : Double the amount of summoned minions you can have. * Master of Venom : 3x damage in Poison Nova. * Meat Wagon : Triples the amount of bits from your corpse bomb. Strategy First upgrade should be your Maulers so they can fight for your while you keep a safe distance from the enemies. Upgrade Summoning Mastery as much as you can once it becomes available, as it will increase the power of all of your minions. You will need one point in everything but Poison Nova in order to get your final spell, but after that focus on your minions (and get Nova too, its amazing crowd control). Meat Bomb will give you enough corpses to recreate your entire army, and should be the skill you get the moment you hit level 36. Once you finish upgrading Summoning Mastery keep putting points into Golem and then Mage, alternating if you wish. As for stats, after you upgrade your SPD a bit (to make it easier to get that vital first corpse, and get the most out of your chance-per-hit skills), you will want to focus on your Defense almost entirely. Necromancer is incredibly squishy and needs to be able to take hits his minions can't block. Try to keep some distance from the gates, as your minions aren't blocked by them and can kill enemies trapping their loot behind them. One problem with your minions is that they'll sometimes get stuck at corners of scenery and be unable to deal damage. In such cases it is useful to move away so they teleport around you. Your minions will not block or take most forms of trap damage. Another way of building your necromancer is to simply stack attack speed (without neglecting hp and resist of course) and focus on talent that proc on attack : Homing Wisp,'''Soul Channel and '''Poison Nova. Trivia Quotes: "All I see is blackness, oh my hood is down." "You have seen your last dawn." "A shame to let such power go to waste." "A pitiful end to a pitiful life." "Don't go towards the light, come to me instead." "Turned to dust." "You will not be missed." "There is no peace where you are going." "Begone, pest." Category:Character Category:Classes Category:Guide Category:Stats